Antidote (item)
.]] The Antidote , also called Antedot, Pure Potion and Pure, is an item that has appeared in every game in the series. It cures the Poison status effect. It normally costs little gil and can be acquired fairly early in the game, so the player would do well to stock up in case they are going someplace where the enemies like to inflict Poison often. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Antidote (known as PURE in the NES version) can be bought in every store, except for Melmond, and costs 75 gil. Antidote is extremely valuable, as there is no other cure for Poison other than using the Poisona spell, and it can be inflicted relatively often. Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Antidote can be bought in all item shops for 40 gil, and two can be found in Ur. It can be dropped from Killer Bee, Revenant, Poison Bat, Hornet, Pharaoh, and stolen from Killer Bee, Shadow, Larva, Revenant, Poison Bat, Hornet, and Pharaoh. Final Fantasy IV Antidote can be bought for 40 gil in every item shop. It can be dropped or stolen from Cave Naga, Huge Naga, Hydra, Naga, Ettin Snake, Sandman, Adamantoise, and Amoeba. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- A handful of Antidotes can be found. Two are in Damcyan and one is in the Sealed Cave, otherwise they are dropped by the Desert Sahagin and the Naga. Antidotes can be purchased at Damcyan, Fabul, and aboard the ''Falcon, for 40 gil. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Antidote returns as a usable item that can be bought in all stores, and can be acquired through various other means. Final Fantasy V Antidote costs 30 gil, being one of the cheapest in the series, and can be bought in Carwen and beyond. One is found in Carwen, while two are found in the Ship Graveyard. The Antidote can also be dropped from Aquathorn, Aspis, Bio Soldier, Moss Fungus, Poison Eagle, Desert Killer, Tunneller (Zephyrus Summon), and Flying Killer, as well as stolen from Nix, Aspis, Bio Soldier (Zephyrus Summon), Desertpede, Mandrake, Python, Sand Bear, Wyrm, and Istory Lythos. Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Antidote can be bought in Midgar (Sector 7 Slums disc 1, Sector 5 Slums and Shinra Headquarters), Wall Market, Kalm, Junon, North Corel, Costa del Sol, Gold Saucer, Cosmo Canyon, Gongaga, Nibelheim, Mideel, Bone Village, and Corel Prison for 80 gil. It can be stolen from Brain Pod and Kelzmelzer and dropped from Blood Taste and Special Combatant. It may also be morphed from the Kelzmelzer. Final Fantasy VIII The Antidote can be bought in all item shops at 100 gil, and can also be refined by either refining Poison Powder x1 into Antidote x3 (ST Med-RF) or Venom Fang x1 into Antidote x10 (ST Med-RF). Final Fantasy IX Antidote can be bought in nearly every item shop for 50 gil, and one may also be found in Dali. It can be dropped from Chimera and Stilva, and can also be stolen from the enemies Amdusias (A), Crawler, Drakan, Mimic, Sand Scorpion, Serpion, Torama, Whale Zombie and Worm Hydra. Final Fantasy X 99 can be used to customize Poisontouch to a character's weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI Antidotes can be bought from most merchants and found in treasure caskets throughout Vana'diel, and can be synthesized by Alchemists. Final Fantasy XII Antidote can be bought for 50 gil at Rabanastre, Lowtown Merchants, Nalbina, Bhujerba, Jahara, Eruyt, Mt Bur-Omisace, Mosphoran Highwaste, Old Archades, Archades, Nam-Yensa Sandsea, ''Leviathan, Balfonheim, and Phon Coast. They are used to cure the target of poison, but if used with the Nihopalaoa equipped, it will inflict poison on the target. ''Final Fantasy XIII Antidotes can be bought from the Unicorn Mart for 100 gil, and since the Gapra Whitewood presents enemies able to inflict poison to the party they can be found in chests during Chapter 5. Antidotes can be sold for 50 gil. Like most other status-healing items, they tend to fall into disuse once Esuna has been learned, however, using items may be faster than shifting paradigms and casting spells. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Antidotes are one of the items that didn't get removed in favor to the Remedy. They are fairly useless as the player can simply cast Esuna or use the Remedy to cure poisoning. They can be bought from Chocolina for 100 gil and can be sold for 50 gil. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XV Antidote cures the Poison status. They are bought from shops for 50 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Antidote may be bought for 50 gil in all shops after finishing the battle at the Magick City of Gariland. It may also be dropped from the Red Panther and Black Goblin enemies and sometimes found with the Treasure Hunter ability on the battlefields. Chemists can use the Antidote after buying it as an ability for 70 JP. It is one of the first abilities a Chemist can learn. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Antidote may be bought in all item shops for 50 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift As in the previous title, Antidote can be bought in every item shop for 50 gil. Final Fantasy Adventure Pure can be bought for 30 GP. It removes the Pois status and has three uses. The Final Fantasy Legend Antidote can be bought for 100 GP. It removes the condition of Poison from a party member and it has three uses. Final Fantasy Legend III Antedot heals the Pois status. It can be bought for 200 GP at Cirrus, Darius, Dharm, Donmac, Elan (Past and Future), Floatland Town, Knaya, Muu (Past, Present, and Future), and New Dharm. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Antidote can be bought for 20 G in Guera, Urbeth, and Arbor, as well as dropped from Cu Sith. Two can be found in Guera while one more is found in Invidia. Bravely Default Antidote relieves the target of poison. It can be bought from Caldisla, Ancheim, Comrade, Florem, ''Grandship, Hartschild, Starkfort, Eternia, Adventurer (Norende Village Trader Shop Lv. 2) for 10 pg. It can be found in Caldisla and Lontano Villa, dropped and stolen from the Comrade, and as a reward for tutorial quests. When used in compounding: *Antidote + Antidote = Antidote *Antidote + Remedy = Remedy *Antidote + Elixir = Elixir *Antidote + Megalixir = Megalixir *Antidote + Potion, Hi-Potion, or X-Potion = Cure Poison *Antidote + Ether or Turbo Ether = Resist Poison *Antidote + Phoenix Down, Eye Drops, Echo Herbs, Wakeup Bell, or Balsam = Smelling Salts ''Final Fantasy Dimensions The Antidote can be used to cure Poison or Toxicity, and may be purchased from item shops for 40 gil. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Antidote can be bought and cures Poison. Gallery Pure Potion.png|Final Fantasy. Antidote FFI Art.png|Official art from ''Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy III. Antidoteff5.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Antidote Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Antidote.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Antidote.png|Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Antidote.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Antidote.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Antidote Icon.png|Antidote icon in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFX Antidote.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Antidote.png|Final Fantasy X-2. Antidote-FFXV.png|Final Fantasy XV. FFT Antidote.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Antidote.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Antidote.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Antidote Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Antidote Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFT4HoL Antidote Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFBE Antidote.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology de:Antidot fi:Antidote Category:Recovery items Category:Final Fantasy items Category:Final Fantasy II items Category:Final Fantasy III items Category:Final Fantasy IV items Category:Final Fantasy V items Category:Final Fantasy VI items Category:Final Fantasy VII items Category:Final Fantasy VIII items Category:Final Fantasy IX items Category:Final Fantasy X items Category:Final Fantasy XII items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance items Category:Final Fantasy Adventure Items Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 items Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions items Category:Final Fantasy X-2 items